


Strata

by posokowiec



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Character Study, Drabble, Falling In Love, Love, M/M, Oneshot, Shounen-ai, True Love, VictUuri, Vignette, melancholia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posokowiec/pseuds/posokowiec
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov nie potrafił myśleć o tym, jak o stracie.





	

Oczy Viktora Nikiforova iskrzyły najjaśniej podczas jazdy na łyżwach.  
Każdy wykonany gest, rysa lodu, wstrzymany oddech publiki, powietrze szczypiące policzki: były nieodłącznymi elementami jego życia. Nie potrzebował niczego więcej. Oddychał pasją.  
Potem to tchnienie ugrzęzło mu w gardle.  
Nie potrafił już myśleć, spać spokojnie. Ogarniała go niezmącona strachem ekscytacja, podniecenie nowo ucieranej ścieżki, prowadzącej do nieznanego nigdy wcześniej celu. Płynące nieustannie życie ponownie mieniło się żywymi kolorami, dotąd odbijanymi jedynie raz za razem przez łyżwy żłobiące lód, w jego oczach. Odpowiedział na wołania utęsknionej za nim duszy.  
Wezwany tańcem innego łyżwiarza, uwiedziony kiełkującym talentem.  
Viktor Nikiforov zaczął oddychać Katsukim Yuurim.


End file.
